Malah I am sorry
by Gordoth
Summary: Just a short shot for one of my charecters in Diablo 2, and Since Diablo 3 dissapointed me, I won't write it for the thrid game.


**A/N: Hello! This is a one - shot I decided to write because of a thing which happened ago, and I had been playing some rubbish Diablo (3 -.-) and I decided to write this in memory of the great things which happened in the past. Please review and tell me that I sucked :D**

The duo looked at the burning corpses, while skeletons skittered around them. They were an unusual party, the first a tall and bulky man, hardly wearing any armor. His hands held a mace, which was the legendary Aldur's Rhythm, while his left hand held another legendary weapon, Shadowfang, a sword forged in the hell forge by angels to be used against Daemons. His hair was a simple ponytail, running down from the back of his head, while all else was bald. He was also covered with blue markings, which were something his tribe up north probably used to do, in order to strengthen their youth. His eyes were dark green.

His companion, however, was a man who would be called by many 'a vulture', because of his use of dead bodies in order to create a legion of undead, or gain wisdom. He was wearing full battle armor, his eyes were white, the pupils hardly noticed because they shared the color. The skulls on both his shoulders proved of his profession, a necromancer, a follower of Rathma. His hair was white and long, and, unlike his comrade, he held a wand, which was just a simple branch cut from a tree and shaped into the yew wand he held now, and a shield. The shield was a troll nest, one of the most protective shields in any case, but he had to pay a price for using it.

Their names were Zombo and Herthigon. They were a barbarian and a necromancer. They would be counted as a strange duo, but in the place they were, the stranger the duo was, the better it was. Because the lakes of fire which roared around them, and the black earth which they walked over, along with the hell spawn which lingered around the River Of Flame, the companions found themselves in a pretty dirty situation. Herthigon was still amazed by the fact his friend was able to simply walk through all the blasts the demons threw against him, and then swiftly cut them to pieces. Zombo had called it his iron skin, and natural resistances, but the necromancer was still unable to truly comprehend the amount of damage his friend could sustain.

The skeletons were still skittering around, making the funny noise with their legs as they smashed the remains of the demons. There it was, in front of the duo. The Chaos Sanctuary. It's towers threw shadow over the newcomers. The clawed structures which resembled walls stood tall, and covered most of the area. There, somewhere in that place, hid Diablo, The Lord of Terror, and the evener of Destruction. Their task now was to trigger all five seals in the palace of the demon Lord, and then kill him. Take the soul stone and destroy it in the Hell Forge, just as they did with Mephisto's. The skeleton's feet kept clancking against the earth, and smashing the remains of the dead daemons.

"We will have to split up, in order to release more seals in less time. Do you agree with me?" Asked Zombo. His voice was deep. He was not known for his intellect, but no one who knew him could say he was dumb. Yet, he was counted as a stupid person by those who met him just recently, and they might have been hit in the face once or twice. The fact that he was bulky and huge made people doubt his knowledge. But, what he said in the moment was true, so his friend simply nodded.

And so, they did split up. The necromancer went for the seals which were situated to the west, while the barbarian went for the seals, situated to the east. Killing all daemons which dared get on their way, they activated the seals, then went for the northern, the last one. They activated it, and a group of undead appeared. The duo dispatched of the swiftly, and when the last creature fell, the atmosphere reddened. The ground shook violently, and a giant figure appeared in the distance.

"Not even Death can sentence me..." Taunted Diablo, The Lord of Terror. His body was covered with blood red scales, horns adorned his back, head and tail. He was at least 7.5 feet tall. His eyes were yellow, pupil less.

Zombo leaped towards the daemon lord, and barely dodged a blow of concentrated fire and lightning flying towards him. Swiftly landing a few cuts on the demon's stomach, he leaped left, dodging another blow. While the barbarian was tangled in combat with Diablo, Herthigon formed a sphere on the tip of his wand and threw it towards the daemon lord. It flew, screaming with inhuman voice and power, then blew in to Diablo's chest. The daemon lord staggered backwards, which allowed the barbarian to get a few more free hits on him.

Diablo roared and extended his hands, creating a swirl of fire and lightning. It was pointed towards Zombo, but the man dodged it and the force of the blow flew towards the river of Flame. The necromancer channeled another spell, and a spear of blue energy flew towards the Prime evil. That attack was not able to gain the effect the previous one did, but it got Diablo's attention and Herthigon commanded his skeletons to attack. The lifeless creatures turned their heads in the direction of the Daemon, and started skittering towards him.

The Lord of Hell started hitting and mauling the skeletons, but they simply reappeared from the remnants of their fallen brothers. Meanwhile, Zombo threw axes towards Diablo, while the necromancer started channeling a summoning spell. His mind made contact with the being of the fire in the river of Flame. The being answered to his wish for contact, and allowed it thoughts of Fire and Destruction to poke into Herthigon's mind. The necromancer then asked for help, for a golem of the fire. The lake replied by sending forth a being of fire and hunger for flesh.

Diablo was struck by the creature of Flame. Blind pain erupted from the spot, as the fire started consuming the Lord of Hell. The daemon roared and hit the child of the lake, sending it back into the fire. Zombo have not stopped his assault with the axes, but seeing that the fire golem was defeated, he roared and charged towards Diablo, to fight along the skeletons. The Lord of Terror sent a nova of fire, which destroyed all Skeletons, leaving charred remains, which could no longer be reanimated.

Zombo stabbed Shadowfang into Diablo's back, earning a scream from the Lord Of Terror. Herthigon, meanwhile, was conjuring up another spell, which he called Trang Oul's teeth. When finished, it would send forth hundreds of blue projectiles which, upon contact, drained life force from the victim and sent it forth onto the caster. He smirked when the edge of his wand lit up in a fiery blue color and sent the teeth towards Diablo. The little projectiles flew, some missed their target, others hit the wicked pillars, but most stabbed the Lord Of Terror and started draining his life slowly.

Diablo felt the magical process, and turned towards the necromancer. Herthigon cursed and turned to run, but Diablo was already next to him. A maul of the giant paw sent him flying towards the wall, and he smashed into it. The necromancer grunted in pain, but the teeth worked their magic. Diablo's body, which was covered in muscles, started becoming tinier and tinier. As if someone was holding him in his hand and was tightening his grip more and more. His scales were also becoming darker and darker.

Zombo leaped towards the daemon, his mace in both hands. He swung it with all his strength in a mighty bash, knocking the Lord Of Hell backwards. Diablo roared and his hand flew towards the barbarian's stomach. As fast as Zombo was, as hard as his skin had been, the paw dug into his stomach, grabbing the barbarian's guts and pulling out. A silent whimper escaped his lips as he fell to the ground, dropping his mace.

"NO!" Herthigon screamed and formed a poisonous nova around himself. Diablo didn't see what hit him, because the poison surrounded his body and drained what was left of his life. The once mighty looking Lord of Hell screamed as his soul was drained from the soul stone, only to be returned. His skin was black, his body was tiny. He collapsed onto the ground, but the necromancer was already by Zombo's side. The barbarian was sweating, blood poured forth from his stomach, his breaths were short.

"Herth... Herth... We... Did it..." He whispered. Herthingon could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. For a necromancers, he was acting really immaturely in the presence of death. Yet, the barbarian was a friend of his. They had spent more than a month together, killing demons, fighting undead. And now... He was going to die. The necromancer could do nothing to prevent his only friend's death.

"Herth... If you... Ever go to... Harrogath... Tell Malah... I am sorry..." Zombo whispered. His eyes were loosing focus, as Herthigon silently promised he will do it. The necromancer felt the soul abandoning the body. He closed his eyes and sobbed over his best, and only, friend's dead body.

**A/N: So, tell me how it was. I did feel a little sad writing it, but it was because I remembered deleting my Barbarian (whose name was Zombo) so long ago as an error. He was my first character, and I decided to make some more, but because of a lack of interest to play the other classes except Amazon and Necromancer (Palla was interesting too), I decided to delete some. And Zombo was something I removed as an error. Well, please review to my one - shot, because it is my first attempt at that type.**


End file.
